Goodbye May Seem Forever
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Scorpius and Lily have always been there for each other. Love can make it harder to say goodbye. -Disney Quote Challenge. Songfic/Poemfic-


_**Quote: [Song 'Good Bye May Seem Forever'] – Fox and the Hound**_

**-Good Bye May Seem Forever-**

_Disney Quote Challenge_

**We met, it seems, such a short time ago**

It may have been a large portion of their short lives that they had known each other, but that wasn't long enough. They met each other the summer after his first year at Hogwarts and hit it off right away. The young children played in the rain and even climbed a tree or two. Sometimes he'd even get distracted from the friends he had originally come to visit, just to be with her.

Their time together was not long, but their time together was always wonderful. But they truly hadn't done everything they had wanted to do.

**You looked at me - needing me so**

Scorpius always knew he wasn't suppose to be what he was. He was supposed to be a high-powered Slytherin who would never speak kind word to a Potter or Weasley. Instead, he was a little Gryffindor boy who loved his best friends, Rose, Lily and Albus. This just wasn't becoming of the only Malfoy heir. And Lucius made sure that was always known by the boy.

When Scorpius and Lily began dating in their sixth and forth year, everyone who knew them knew that she was just what he needed in his life. She was always that one person who could make him forget about the cold stares his grandfather would give him; remind him of the wonderfulness of the rest of his life.

**Yet from your sadness  
Our happiness grew**

Despite the fact that Lucius Malfoy disapproved of the relationship with all his heart, Scor and Lily stayed together through their time at Hogwarts and beyond. They moved into a flat together not long after Lily's graduation where she studied to be a Healer and he joined Lily's father and uncle in the Auror department. The training was hard, but he always had Lily at home with a smile to cheer him on through his struggles.

When they were together for almost six years, Scor popped the question and they were married almost immediately afterward in the backyard of the Burrow, just like every other Weasley or Potter had been before. Lucius finally took young Scor off the family tree, and the boy couldn't have cared less.

**And I found out I needed you to**

But just because life may have been amazing didn't mean that bad things didn't happen. When they were married for a year, Lily got the news that her grandfather was sick and in St. Mungo's. Something had been ailing him for a long time, unnoticed by anyone until it was too late. Arthur Weasley passed away at the age of 106 (young for a wizard) in a room at St. Mungo's Hospital.

Lily held Arthur's hand as he went, and then went home to Scorpius who was there with open arms and absorbent shoulders. They both worked their way through the mourning process, together.

**I remember how we used to play**

**I recall those rainy days**

Lily loved to look at old photographs Hugo would take throughout their childhood and school life. She would laugh and laugh at the pictures of when she or Albus would have very pimply faces while trying to shove the camera out of their faces. All the pictures of them doing homework by the fire, or of Rose and Daniel cuddling in a corner as blackmail later, and Albus in his Quidditch robes or just plain flying around filled a small trunk in the storage room of their house, looked at on rainy days or when Lily needed a smile more then usual.

But Lily's favorite pictures did not stay in the box; they were framed and on the mantle. They were pictures of Lily and Scorpius looking out of a tree that they had just raced up moments before, or them cuddling on a couch next to a warm fire after a big Quidditch game. Lily cherished these memories beyond all others.

**The fire's glow  
That kept us warm  
**

The last night they spent together was in front of the fire in the living room in their brand new home. Lily and Scorpius snuggled with a good book to read back and forth to each other for hours. It was always Scor's favorite way to spend a night. The fire glowed bright and warm until nearly midnight, where Lily had fallen asleep with her head on her husband's chest. Scor slowly and gently lifted her and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Where he tucked her in before joining her in dreamland on the other side of the bed.

**And now I find - we're both alone  
**

The next day was a big day for Scorpius. He was going out on a three-day mission to catch a known serial Muggle killer. This could bring him the promotion he had been working on for nearly a year.

He kissed Lily goodbye the next morning after eating breakfast and promised to come home safe and sound, and that he loves her more then the stars before Apperating to the office. He met up with Harry and the rest of the gang of Aurors needed for the mission with confidence filling every part of his body.

The knock on the door nearly made Lily drop the vase of flowers Lily had been holding. She saved it and set it on the table before answering the door. A somber looking Harry Potter stood in her doorway with a big Auror standing beside him.

"Lily we need to talk," Harry whispered to his daughter.

"What? Where's Scorpius?"

Harry said nothing more, only shook his head.

"Dad? Where's my husband?" Lily begged her father for answers.

"Scorpius," The man paused and held Lily's hand before continuing, "he had an accident. I'm so sorry hunny."

It was that moment that Lily collapsed in a mass of sobs and angry words. Harry and the Auror lifted her to her feet and guided her to the sofa.

"The dark wizard we were trying to find had some friends in his house when we showed up. They out numbered us. Scorpius went ahead when they started to fight. He dueled that man to the death. They killed each other. He was very brave." Harry assured Lily once she had calmed down.

"He's getting the Order of Merlin for his bravery and sacrifice. You should be very proud," the Auror spoke softly, putting his hand on Lily's shoulders.

She nodded softly before getting up to stare at the photos off the mantle of her and Scorpius throughout their years.

Harry told his Auror partner to leave so he could be with his daughter and joined her by the mantle.

"Your mother would like you to stay with us for a few days please. We can get your stuff together now or come back and get it later." Harry quietly broke the silence, not taking his eyes off a picture of Lily and Scorpius at her graduation where Scorpius had been spinning her around with pride then kissing her gently.

"You know he's not really gone if you never forget him and all the wonderful times you had together," Lily said and kissed the tiny Scorpius in their wedding photo.

**Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be**

**1,226 Words**


End file.
